The Astrology Club of Reize Maxia University
by Udin
Summary: Leia decides to create an astrology club with Jude but trouble finds its way in when the handsome creeper at the train station ends up being her teacher. Club activities had never been so dangerous.


**AN:** I'm playing ToX again and I can't handle the feels anymore so I wrote this. I'm a big fan of LeiaxAlvin but I pretty much ship all the characters. And it was nice being able to write again after so long. Well, here's to you, reader, for giving my story a chance and I can only hope it'll live up to your expectations and make your day brighter.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Constellation Zero – Train Hopper_

* * *

"For over fifty years, Reize Maxia University has been proudly called home by our students the world over. As a starting point for your future career our professional instructors will guide and mentor you to build the skills you need to get ahead."

I stared at my university's pamphlet, the one they handed out during freshman orientation-months ago. The students on the cover were smiling and happy and I wondered why I wasn't feeling like that at all. In fact, my head was resting on my desk-totally lethargic. This wasn't like me, the great Leia Rolando! I decided to read the opening statement aloud again. Maybe hearing how happy the people in the pictures were would brighten up my mood and reaffirm my decision to take biology major.

My lips parted but instead of words, a nervous squeak slipped out.

Past the students fumbling through the doors was a familiar boy with sleek black hair and amber eyes. His figure, not yet an adult and not just a boy anymore, stood out to me like white on black. I could never miss him and the thought made me blush.

I hid behind the pamphlet, hoping no one saw me staring, especially not _him_.

From where I sat, I could hear tiny bits of his conversation with his friends as they stood right at the door, laughing and exchanging notes-probably for their next classes.

I swallowed and made myself the happy Leia again, the one _he_ was familiar with.

"_Jude!_ Hurry and get your butt in here!" I called, waving my arms in the air as if I had something urgent to tell him. I did actually have something to tell him but only thought of it seconds ago.

Without a moment's notice, Jude's attention was on me. His gaze made my heart do a funny fluttery thing. His eyes…oh, my… How was he able to do that to me so easily?

"What is it, Leia?" he said, not sounding too enthusiastic about whatever I had planned in my brain. I huffed and crossed my arms. Oh, Jude! Always the poop on my party! Honestly! But he probably knew better anyway. We were childhood friends and Jude was basically my second mother. Instead of having fun _my_ way, Jude always had to do things _safe_ and with _permission_-as _if_ I needed permission to jump off my own house's roof!

"Come in and I'll tell you!" I groaned, though still excited to give him the news. Without realizing it, my mood had lifted by a hundred percent! All right! _Leia Rolando's back on track!_

Jude sighed and excused himself from his friends, who I noticed were staring at me funny. Huh? What was _their_ problem? Did they want to fight or something? Did they love Jude that much? I knew he was the honor student and perfect role model but…aw, jeez! He was too perfect and too much of a mother!

I slapped my cheeks, feeling much too giddy for so early in the morning.

Jude slid in the seat next to me, setting his notebook and textbook out like a proper student. "This isn't another one of your crazy plans again, is it?" He unzipped a pocket from his bag and took out a blue pen-the one I gave him for his birthday ages ago.

"No," I said as slow as possible and glaring at him, though Jude was too busy writing to notice. His text book was propped open and the once empty page in his notebook was now filled with words. Class hadn't even started yet!

"Glare at me all your want, my answer is no," he said, making me jump in my seat. So he _was_ paying attention!

"W-What! You haven't even heard my plan yet!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot.

"I know you well enough to know you're always thinking of ways to get in trouble," he said as if it was a simple fact of life. I pouted my cheeks and looked sideways at him.

"Gee, thanks. For your information, I never go looking for trouble. Trouble finds me. And what's an adventure without some danger?"

"I'd be fine without the adventure or danger part, honestly." He twirled his pen between his long, slender fingers, and I wondered how it'd feel to be that pen. I blushed and looked away, out the open window. A breeze kissed my cheeks.

"So? What's your plan?"

"Huh?" I switched back to Jude and found him staring straight into my eyes. He blinked, almost as clueless as a cat when you told it to come closer because you wanted to pet it. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath yet.

"What's your plan? As your childhood friend, I'm partially responsible for keeping you in line after all," he said with a resolute sigh.

I smiled from ear to ear. "Well, now, that's better!" I slapped him on the back to show my appreciation, though for some reason he heaved forward and began to cough. What? I didn't even hit him _that_ hard! "Anyway," I continued as Jude kept coughing, "I've been doing some thinking and decided the best way to get out of this slump is to…"

I paused for dramatic effect, for Jude's benefit obviously.

He stared at me. "To?"

"To create a club!" I announced, waving jazz hands in front of his face. "Hey, wait-!" Jude had somehow escaped from his seat and was headed for the door but I caught him in the nick of time, dragging him back to our seats. "And where were you going?"

"To warn the staff not to let a student named Leia Rolando create a club," he explained, almost too to the point it sounded like a joke. I pounded my desk with my hand, making some of the other students stare.

"Come on! I'm being serious! Making a club might be beneficial to me-I mean us! And you need at least two members to create a club! So please, Jude, please!" I clapped my hands together, staring up at Jude with the most pleading-like face I could put on. For some reason, Jude didn't look at me.

"You're going to drag me into this whether I want to or not, right?"

I grinned. "You know it!"

The smallest of smiles crept up on Jude's pale pink lips. "So what next? Do you have a mission statement? Who's our club adviser? Any prospective members besides me? Where are our meetings and events going to be held at?"

His questions made my head hurt and I groaned, fanning away the bad air from us as if they were the plague.

"You ask too many questions! For now, I know exactly where our first event will be at!"

"So the club's not even official and yet we're already going on an outing?"

"Of course!"

Jude rubbed his temples. "Okay…where are we going then?"

I flipped out my cellphone and sent him a quick text of the time and place.

"Sharilton Hill at eleven tonight?" Jude sounded worried but I waved it away.

"We can't view stars when the sun's out, doi!" I rolled my eyes.

"So this is an astrology club?"

"Of course! I've always wanted to lie beneath a shower of stars." I sighed and stared off into space, imaging myself wrapped in a warm blanket, underneath an array of twinkling lights and shooting stars. My imaginary-self turned in her sleep and next to her, smiling so peacefully, with his hand grazing her cheeks, was J-J-J-Jude! "Get out!" I roared and Jude, _the real one_, jumped back.

"W-What's going on, Leia?" he shouted, thoroughly confused and arms raised in defense as if he were expecting me to fling my bag at him.

I could feel my entire head boiling in embarrassment. "N-Nothing! It's totally nothing! I thought there was a rat was all!" I tapped myself on the head and tried to laugh it off but word spread like fire and all the students began screaming about rats. Girls huddled together in protective circles while boys hugged the corners, as if the middle of the room was the danger zone. Those unfortunate enough to already be sitting in the center shoved desks away and ran out. One student was so desperate he jumped out the window-and this was the second floor!

Jude tried to calm everyone-"This is just one of Leia's misunderstandings! I assure you!"-but the mass panic rose to an unstoppable roar.

When the teacher came, it was already too late.

Oh, boy.

Like I said, trouble always found me.

* * *

When I told my mother what happened later that same day, she couldn't stop laughing, and neither did my father. They collapsed in a laughing fit, holding onto the dinner table for support, while I glared at them from behind my bowl of chicken soup.

I slurped loudly and when they didn't stop laughing, I slammed my bowl on the table. "Are you guys done now? It wasn't my fault class started two hours late! I don't understand what's so scary about a rat, anyway!"

"That's not the scary part." My mother, Sonia, wiped a tear away.

"Yeah," agreed my father, Warrick. "The scary part is that this usually happens!"

Another burst of laughter, _ha ha ha._

All right, this carried on for long enough!

I gathered up the empty plates and bowls of food and set them in the kitchen sink. Downstairs I could hear the faintest of conversations-the hotel guests weren't asleep yet, it seemed.

My parents ran a rather well known hotel downstairs from their house. It wasn't high class or fancy but we served good food and my mother ensured everyone was treated like family.

As I scrubbed the dishes clean, scenes from the past replayed over and over in my mind. Jude and I would play hide and seek and there was the time I fell down the stairs and he consoled me until I stopped crying.

Without helping it, I suddenly began to smile, though a bit sadly.

"I say stop with this doctor nonsense and come take over the family inn!" My father gulped down his can of beer and finished it with a satisfied gasp.

"Yes, listen to your father, Leia," said my mother, taking a drying towel and beginning on the dishes with me. "You don't need to become a doctor or someone famous. All we want is for you to take over the inn. We'll be sad to see this place go after we're too old to take care of it. And you're our only daughter! It just makes sense!"

"It makes sense!" Warrick burped and Sonia glared at him. "What? It's a compliment!"

I giggled but didn't give them an answer, pretending to be busy drying the plates.

Honestly, the thought of taking over the inn was terrifying for me. My parents had done such an amazing job on it. They built it with their own two hands, and the fact people chose us over bigger and well known hotels meant they trusted my parents. What if they didn't trust _me_? What if I _lost_ their trust? I wouldn't be able to look my parents in the eyes again if that ever happened.

Somehow, the night had turned cold.

* * *

After the dishes were all done and put away, and after my father began to drift off to sleep, I slipped on my shoes and bid my parents good bye. It was time to go back home.

"Come back whenever you need anything, okay?" said Sonia, giving me a great bear hug.

"I will, mom, I always do," I said, hugging her back.

The lights from my parents' hotel blurred into the background as the train took me far away from them.

I lived in the heart of the city, while my parents lived in the outskirts, near the country. It was always a trip in itself whenever I decided to go visit but I loved taking the train. The way the carts buckled back and forth as if lulling you to sleep, and the way the scenery flew past your window like a long picture, I loved it all. Though I was pretty sure if I told anyone, they wouldn't believe me.

Some things I kept to myself. Always.

The train came to a stop almost hours later and I stepped off, stretching my arms high. The ride had improved my mood drastically! All right! I hated thinking about the hotel-it always brought down my spirits! But no more! Because tonight would be an awesome-super-duper night for _me_!

"Yeah!" I cheered, jumping up and down. The station was totally empty so what did it matter?

"Leia?"

"AUGH!" I slipped forward before I was able to do another jump. My arms swung like mad as I clawed the air for something to balance myself with.

Something strong caught my hands and I landed on something soft yet sturdy.

When I came to, Jude's face was inches from mine, his beautiful eyes shaking with worry. I stared at them, mesmerized and wondering if this was a dream.

"Leia! Are you all right? I didn't mean to scare you, I'm so sorry!" he said, though I was too busy staring at the pearly color of his lips to hear anything.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

Very slowly, I grew aware of my surroundings and what position I was in. I was lying right on top of Jude! His hand had wrapped around mine, and our legs were tangled together.

I yelped and threw myself off him, though painfully for Jude because I had accidentally punched his chest.

"O-ow!" Jude slid to his side and curled up into a tight ball, holding his chest.

"O-oh no! I'm sorry, Jude! I didn't mean to punch you like you were some kind of predator!" I crawled to his side and with a shaking finger poked his cheek.

His eyes turned to me and my heart did that stupid fluffy fluttery thing again.

"W-what?" I said, my voice echoing in the empty station.

Jude glared at me, and I jumped back in surprise. Was he actually angry? He sighed after a moment, then he closed his eyes, and then he began to _laugh_. What was up with this guy?

"Hey, have you gone cuckoo?" I asked, raising a brow and twirling a finger in circles next to my ear.

"Leia," he breathed, and I sucked in air, keeping it locked inside my lungs as if I would need it for an emergency later. Jude sat up and then patted my head, ruffling my hair just a bit. "It's nothing. Don't worry about me."

"O-of course I'll worry when you start laughing for no reason!" I said, curling my fists into tight balls and waving them up and down.

"It wasn't for 'no reason'."

"Then…why?" I blinked and tilted my head.

Jude looked away. "…I saw you jumping up and down so I thought something good happened, though I ended up scaring you. I'm sorry." He scratched the back of his head, the way he did whenever he was nervous or wasn't sure of something.

I breathed out. "It's fine. I won't punish you this time because you look like you mean it." I folded my arms. "Although! This _will_ be reflected in next week's lunch boxes! And by that I mean you better put in extra food and extra food and extra food in my lunch box or else, buster!"

"All right, all right! Come on, now." Jude stood and then held out his hand for me. I hesitated for a moment, though took his offer. He lifted me up as easily as if I had been a child. He never could have done that when we were kids. The realization that Jude was changing made me sad. Was he leaving me behind?

Jude let go of my hand and I felt a bit colder.

"Ready to go home?" he asked, taking the lead.

"Ready, Freddy!" I chirped, skipping along behind him.

I hummed a merry tune to myself as we walked down the familiar path together.

* * *

It wasn't long before we reached home: An apartment building with several floors up. Jude and I lived right next to each other in one bed room apartments so whenever I was bored, I'd always crash his place and play video games with him until dawn.

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" I said with a warning tone as we each grabbed our respective apartment's doors.

"No, I haven't, don't worry," Jude said with a weary smile. "Tonight at eleven. Sharilton Hill."

"Ding, ding, ding! Correct! Maybe I'll give you something good for being such an awesome member!"

"Please don't."

"Too bad! It's already been decided!"

For some reason, Jude didn't look as happy anymore. Was it something I said? What was up with his mood swings?

"Hey? What's up with the sudden seriousness?" I took a step toward him, worried something was actually wrong.

"We're going to the hill together, right?" he asked, looking at me.

I grinned. "Of course _not_! As club president, I have to arrive much earlier to show the mortals what I'm really capable of!"

"Leia, it'll be late at night," Jude said, stepping toward me like a warning. "It's not safe."

"Oh, pish posh! I know how to fight! No one's going to be overthrowing the great Leia Rolando!"

"Leia, I'm not joking-"

"End of discussion! Farewell!"

"_Leia!_"

I slammed the door behind myself, though I didn't dare move any further. My heart was pounding against my chest, though it wasn't the fluffy feeling anymore. It was anger and hurt. Did Jude not believe in my skills? I _was_ a good fighter! No one could say otherwise! I wasn't a helpless little girl anymore. And I was an adult-I could take care of myself.

"Stupid, Jude," I whispered. My body slid down the door until I hit the floor.

Next door, I heard Jude close his door. I guess he went back inside.

I rubbed my forehead.

What was I doing?

* * *

I left thirty minutes before the meet up time. I wondered if I should have told Jude, but I was still too angry to talk with him, so I left for the station almost right after I got changed.

The station was empty like before, though for some reason, everything was much quieter. I was beginning to feel a bit creeped out when the bright lights of the train emerged from the darkness. I braced against the beams, feeling the rushing wind flow against my hair and skin.

I noticed the train was also empty, devoid of any life. Well, since no one was there, I could take any cart I wanted! _Yes!_ Score one for Leia! I loved riding empty trains. I could scream or yell or sing and no one would mind because…it was empty!

I hopped into the very last cart as happy as could be though when the doors shut, I realized I wasn't alone.

Some guy wearing a long coat sat at the back, his head down and legs crossed as if he were in a lazy kind of sleep. Was this guy some kind of train hopper? People who rode trains for no particular reason other than to ride them? _Suspicious_.

I decided to sit as far away as possible from him.

The cart bumped along the rails at a brisk pace, and I was feeling pretty good-trains always made me feel great! Though not enough to apologize to Jude when I saw him again. I wanted him to apologize to me, instead, and state how worthy I was to walk alone at night. _Hmph._

I heard the man chuckle, and I glared in his direction, wondering if he was laughing at _me_.

The train was silent once more.

Maybe I had imagined it? Or maybe he was laughing at something he remembered. Either way, I decided to ignore it.

Though after a minute or so, he laughed _again_! He had let out a low chuckle as if he wasn't even trying to mask his giddiness. My curiosity was burning. What was he laughing at? I wanted to know!

I stewed in my seat, going back and forth between asking and not asking. He was a total stranger so wouldn't it have been weird and awkward if I went up and asked, "So, hi! We totally don't know each other but why are you laughing?" I couldn't make up my mind so I ended up not asking at all. I sighed.

"Are you okay there, kid?" the man asked, breaking the silence and startling me.

"H-huh? Are you talking to me?" I pointed at myself.

"Anyone else here?"

"I guess not."

Silence.

"So what's bothering you?" The man raised his chin so his eyes could meet mine. Now that I could look at his face, I saw he was quite handsome and charming. He wore a very adult and mature look but the way he talked made me think he wasn't someone who I wanted to become friends with. I hated when people acted aloof and his eyes were practically screaming, "I'm aloof and I know it!".

"Nothing's bothering me," I said, confused why he would ask me that.

"You've been changing expressions ever since you got on," he explained, scratching his chin and giving me a crooked smile. "Come on, anyone could tell you've got something heavy on your mind."

"I don't think we're close enough for me to tell you what's on my mind, sir." I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Not just with his questions, but the fact he was reading me the entire time. I hadn't even noticed I was changing expressions! What did I look like?

"Whoa, I didn't peg you for someone to use words like, 'sir'. Do I look that old? Man. Maybe it's the way I sit." The stranger shuffled his position so that he was now sitting straight up instead of slouched. "How's that? Do I look like a dashing, young man now?" He spread his arms out.

I stared at him.

"Ouch. That bad?"

Honestly, he was handsome regardless of how he sat.

"I have to go now," I said, jumping from my seat as the train's next stop came into view. Thank goodness this was my stop. I didn't know if this guy would live if I had to go another stop with him. For his sake, I would get off.

"Fair enough," said the man, and he didn't get up from his seat, so I knew he wasn't leaving. I exited the cart as soon as the train pulled to the stopped and sighed in relief when it chug-chugged away.

"So this is your stop too?"

"Augh!"

"Hm?"

It was that man again! And he was standing right next to me! How could I not have noticed!

"D-Did you follow me, sir?" I demanded, stepping back and positioning myself into a fighting stance-my mother taught me everything I knew and she was a master of the craft.

The man raised his hands to show he meant no harm, though he only looked mildly worried. "Whoa, calm down. This is my stop too. Honest. I have business in Sharilton Hill."

"What?" I couldn't believe it. This creep was headed the same way I was!

"Uh, I guess you didn't hear me despite being right there. I'll repeat then. I have-"

"I heard you the first time," I cut in.

"Oh. Well, great, then. Do you mind?" He looked me up and down and I, though hesitantly, took down my fighting stance.

"What do you need from Sharilton Hill?" I asked, still keeping my distance.

"That's for me to know and strangers like you, kid, to not find out."

I didn't appreciate being called a kid and glared daggers at him.

"Besides," he continued, staring at my eyes and practically telling me he didn't mind me glaring, "why do I have to give out information when you didn't?"

I grumbled under my breath. "You have a point."

"Atta girl. But too bad you just gave yourself away. You're headed for Sharilton Hill too."

I gaped at him. "Wha-how-I never-" How did he figure that out? Was I that easy to read?

"Meeting your boyfriend for a late night dance?" He grinned, pleased with himself I could see. His eyes turned small from his smile. "Kids like you need to be at home, sleeping soundly."

"I'm not meeting my b-boyfriend," I said, stomping my foot.

"A-hah! Then it's a confession." He snapped his fingers as if he had just uncovered the long hidden truth. "I knew it."

A confession?

Something began to hurt inside my chest.

No, even if I had planned to confess, it would have never worked out. It couldn't.

Because I had already made that promise.

Even if I told Jude that I, Leia, his childhood friend, was undoubtedly and unshakably in love with him, ever since we were kids, ever since I realized how kind he was, how selfless he was, ever since he held out his hand to me-and even if I told him that whenever we touched I lost sense of everything and that whenever we were together I was the happiest I'd ever been and that whenever he looked at me nothing else seemed to matter as much, no matter what, my feelings would never reach him.

Never. Because I…

I hadn't even noticed I had begun to cry.

Tears spilled from my eyes as if I had unplugged a tub full of water. I could feel them dripping down my cheeks and sliding down my chin.

The fact my feelings would never reach Jude, the one person I cared most in the world, hit me like a brick wall. No other pain could even compare.

I was terrified, and ashamed, and humiliated, but most of all…sad.

Just so sad.

An endless abyss of sadness with no shore to swim back to.

I was lost.

"Hey, I was joking. Come on, you're not crying because of a complete stranger, are you?" The man looked around, as if expecting some kind person to come up and console me, but no one else was here. Just a crying me and some weirdo.

"Being a prince isn't my thing, just putting that out there." He raised his hands again and took a tentative step back.

He was going to leave.

Good riddance.

I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I had to get myself together and forget about this jerk. Jude would be arriving any minute, I was sure. He wasn't the type to arrive late.

But thinking of Jude made my heart break even more. His smile, his laughter, the way he called my name, everything about him made me both sad and happy and terrified.

_What should I do?_

I didn't want to see him, but I did. But I was embarrassed to be caught crying. I didn't want Jude to think I was weak or pathetic. I only wanted him to see my good side, the side he was familiar with.

Before I knew it, an abundance of tears, more than before, slipped out and my lips parted and I felt myself about to cry out loud.

"Augh, just...!"

…Huh?

The man hadn't left. He had stayed put and before I could open my eyes I felt myself pulled into strong arms.

I froze, unsure of what happened. I think the man had embraced me. I could feel the heat from his body, his arms awkwardly around me, and his voice trembling with nervousness as if he wasn't used to crying people. I was sure he was trying to hide it, though, because I could barely hear it.

"Cheering people up isn't what I normally do, but for you, kid, I'll make an exception," he said, almost a whisper in my ear.

My arms hung limp at my sides. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to scream or cry into his chest. For one thing, we didn't know each other so the smart thing was to knee him in the goods and run away. On the other hand, he felt…safe, as if this was where I was supposed to be. I didn't know why I felt that way.

I thought about it and realized he was tall like my father so his hug felt similar.

"Most strangers don't do this kind of stuff," I said, my voice cracking. I didn't try to stop the tears anymore and they quickly soaked the man's shirt and jacket.

"You and me both," he said with a chuckle. His arms relaxed and wrapped tighter around me. I couldn't help but sink into him. The warmth he had was similar to my father's, and reminded me of Jude as well, though Jude wasn't as tall or muscular.

The man slipped a quiet sigh, and I snapped back into focus and pushed myself away, eyes still stinging with tears. My lips opened and closed. I was so embarrassed-how had I let this happen? What was worse, I was _late_!

"I…I…" Come on, brain! Work! "I…I'm late!" Oh, boy.

First I tried to attack this guy, then I cried into his chest. I felt so unclean and wanted to take a shower as soon as possible to wash away the grime and funny feelings I was getting.

"Uh?" The man's response wasn't unfounded. His arms were still up, hugging the air, though he quickly put them back down to his side as if he had meant to do that all along. "You're welcome. Don't worry, I'm used to being used, especially by lovely ladies like yourself."

"Now suddenly I'm a 'lovely lady'." I couldn't help but chuckle, though the thing he said about being used rang a warning bell in the back of my head. "I wasn't kidding, though, I really am late! Bye! Sorry for…well, everything." I wiped my eyes but before I could take off running, I saw a familiar face approaching from the direction of Sharilton Hill.

"Jude!" My eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Leia! What happened-why are you crying?" Jude ran in front of me, shielding me from the man who stared at us as if we were something interesting on TV. "Who are you?" Jude demanded. "What did you do to Leia?"

"Oh, are you the one? I think you should be asking yourself that question," the man responded with a shrug.

Jude's eyes narrowed to a point-I had never seen him this angry before. He scared me, honestly, and I tried to calm him down, hoping he would go back to the nice Jude I knew so well.

"J-Jude, it's okay. It was my fault-"

"Leia, let's go." Jude took my hand as the next train approached the station.

"Wait, I hadn't even-"

The look on Jude's face made me shut my mouth. Oh, no…he was seriously angry this time. Even the aura around him changed. I couldn't even tell if he was my childhood friend or not.

Who was he?

When the doors opened, I was practically pulled in. Jude made sure the stranger didn't follow us and only sat down when the doors shut.

"Jude?"

No answer.

I looked out the window as the train pressed onward. The man, whom I had met only tonight, waved farewell at me with a lazy smile.

I couldn't help but feel as if I had lost something important, as if I had missed something.

* * *

"Jude," I whispered, as the train rattled on. It had been quite a while and Jude hadn't spoken a word. He was breathing hard-I could see his chest moving up and down-and his hand held onto mine tightly. "Jude, you're hurting me."

"I'm sorry," he said, lessening his strength though not letting me go.

"It's not your fault," I said, unable to look at him anymore. He hadn't even glanced in my direction at all.

Silence again. I was getting more and more nervous.

"What were you doing with that guy?" Jude finally spoke up. "He looked dangerous."

"I wasn't doing anything with him. He was just on the same train as me…" I looked down at my feet. I noticed Jude's feet were bigger than mine. His hands were larger too. When did he start growing so much?

"Then why were you crying?" Jude's voice rose and I flinched. The hurt look in his eyes told me he hadn't meant it. He rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. Actually, I am... But I what I meant to ask was if that guy did anything to hurt you."

I shook my head. "No…I don't think he did."

"You don't think?" Jude raised an eyebrow at me.

"We were talking and I started thinking about-" I couldn't say it, "-some stuff about my future and my family. And it all just spilled out. The guy was actually trying to cheer me up…"

At least, I thought he was.

Jude looked conflicted, his brows creased and his eyes searching for something that wasn't on the train. "You know you can always talk with me about it, right?"

"I know, Jude. Thank you." I forced a smile, just to let him know I took his words to heart. I nudged my feet against his. "I'm sorry for today."

He nudged my feet back and this time, I smiled without hesitation.

"I was being big headed," I continued. "I didn't mean to hurt you or make you worried."

"And I was really worried," he said with a sigh but then he smiled at me. The tension in the air melted away like warm honey and I my heart was aflutter again.

"I'm sorry, really I am." I giggled and tilted my head.

"I went to the park right after you went home and waited at the hill for you."

I stared at him in awe. He really _was_ worried about me.

"So when you didn't come, I decided to check the station. And that's when I saw…"

He squeezed my hand tight, though not like before.

"Jude?" I called, not sure what he was trying to tell me.

"Leia," he said in one breath.

"Uh, I know you saw me and that guy hugging, if that's what you're trying to say," I finished for him, noticing we were nearing our stop. "It's almost time," I said, getting up. Jude finally took his eyes off the floor right when I began to tug on his arm-the doors had opened.

After we stepped off, I decided to lead us back to the apartment. It was my fault everything got messed up so I had to make things right again. I took a step forward, eager to show Jude my determination, when I was pulled back.

"Wha-huh?" I almost stumbled but caught myself.

Jude hadn't moved an inch and was immobile like a rock-the reason I was pulled back.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked, sliding underneath Jude's face and peering upward at him.

Jude didn't react, though his eyes grew wide for some reason.

"N-No, I just…wanted to apologize to you too," he said.

"Oh, well, if that's the case, and if that'll make you feel better, then go right ahead!" I cheered. I hated getting into fights with Jude so if he wanted to apologize to get rid of the bad air around us, then I'd let him do it-though it was still my fault from the beginning.

"Leia, I…I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven!" I said, raising our clasped hands into the air. "Warts and all!"

"…I don't have warts." Jude let out a laugh.

"Don't spoil the moment!" I groaned.

"All right, all right. But the moment's passed and we need to get to sleep." Jude ended up leading the way back home. "We have class tomorrow, remember?"

"I _said_ don't spoil the moment!"

"Fine, fine. Why're you suddenly so into moments?"

I pumped my fist into the night air, thinking about my time with Jude and the future. "Life is all about moments! You either take them or miss them!"

* * *

The next morning I did not want to wake up. Why did class have to start so _early_? True, I had chosen the class but only because the afternoon slots were taken. Augh, if only I had woken up early to register!

Jude had already taken off to the campus already but not without giving me an earful about waking up on time and becoming an adult. Ugh, screw you, Jude! If I wanted to sleep in then I would sleep in!

But today's class was important. Out of my entire schedule, I only had one elective class and that was journalism. Unlike my other required classes, I thoroughly enjoyed it. Journalism and I clicked for some odd reason which was…good and bad.

_Ugh._

I rolled over in my bed and ended up crashing onto the floor.

What an awesome morning!

* * *

Yawns kept slipping out my mouth the entire way to school. And because I kept yawning, I kept feeling so sleepy. But excited screams near my classroom woke me up. Huh? Was there an event going on today? I peeked into the room, expecting some kind of amazing thing to be happening but all I saw was a gaggle of female students crowding around-

"How old are you?" a girl asked, pushing her way into the crowd.

"Are you dating anyone? Married?" another chimed in.

"How long have you lived here?"

"I can show you around the city if you want!"

I fell to my knees.

No…it couldn't be.

The person smack in the middle of the group of girls was-

"Ladies, ladies, let's not get too excited. I'm merely a humble substitute teacher."

A handsome man, a familiar man at that, smiled lazily around. I would've been able to recognize his eyes, his features, his smile, anywhere in the world.

He caught me on the floor and, after a split second of memory jogging, a playful grin slowly spread across his lips.

"Well, good to see you again," he said, nodding his head at me.

"W-What?" I spat, jolting upright as I had noticed every pair of eyes were on me.

"Mr. Svent," a girl with short hair whispered, staring me up and down, "do you know Leia?"

"Nope. Never seen her before in my life." The man shrugged his shoulders and I gaped at him.

The girls spread sighs of relief and continued badgering _Mr. Svent_ with personal questions, to which he gave thought out vague answers like, "Am I dating anyone? There's only one lady for me and she's pure knowledge."

I stood where I was, confused.

Was this actually happening?

In the background, I heard the school bells ringing, though they sounded more like the tolls of warning.

A warning of…

Trouble.


End file.
